


do you want them to hear you?

by everyredqueen



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyredqueen/pseuds/everyredqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silence of the outside world, accompanied by the sea breeze faintly rustling the tent surrounded them. Nothing could be heard from the next tent, both occupants most likely asleep, and Rei wondered if they could be heard even just whispering. He kept his voice low regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	do you want them to hear you?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not beta read this and it was like 1am when I first posted it, but i’m sick of the sight of it so I don't want to do anything more to it. Ending is abrupt and it's a little dodgy as is -- first time I wrote porn in a long time, so enjoy (or not!). ALSO a load of the formatting has been lost and I'm too lazy to edit it yet so...uh.

Rei found it hard to believe Nagisa still wasn’t repulsed by him. After having watched him sink to the bottom of every reasonable body of water they’d seen, vomit from sea sickness, nearly drown in the ocean (and then proceed to vomit sea water until his eyes burned and he cried just a little), flop around in the same ocean with several floatation devices strapped to him like a five year old being released in the kiddy pool for the first time, wake up in a puddle of his own drool, and that was just in the last few days… Well, Rei was dubious, to say the least. No matter how sunny a disposition Nagisa maintained around him – reinforced with the odd exclamation about Rei’s intelligence, determination, beauty – Rei still had this awful feeling lurking deep inside him that Nagisa’s patience with him was close to dropping over the edge.

Normally, he wouldn’t really mind if someone got tired with him. Rei was a solitary type anyway, and he’d never maintained any friendships throughout middle or elementary school. He didn’t really want to admit that the swim club members were the first real friends he’d had, and the first real friends that he was somewhat desperate to cling onto.

Rei let out a sigh and rolled onto his side. Tomorrow would be their last day of their training camp from hell, and though his body ached and every joint groaned with being pushed to its limit, he couldn’t sleep. Part of him just didn’t want to be drawn on again in his sleep. He hadn’t even known until their teacher had joined them late that morning and suppressed a delicate laugh with her hand before asking who the artist was and offering Rei a wet wipe and her compact from her purse (the artists, plural, in question were Nagisa and an ever-guiltless Haruka, responsible for the particularly well-drawn rose across his mouth).

The rest of it was anxiety. Out of nowhere his thoughts had started to pile up, and when he hadn’t been able to fall asleep straight away to shut it off, they just kept mounting. All the tiny things that he’d been too busy to consider during the day time now dripped into his conscious mind like a leaky pipe that was too out of reach to fix.

He raised a hand and rubbed at his face. Any time now Nagisa would be rolling over in his sleep and wedging himself against Rei’s side or back, whichever was offered to him.

Haruka had stated that he would be staying with Makoto since that night. Nagisa had whined about it, but Haruka turned his head away in the manner he did when he didn’t want to listen. Rei had simply dropped his gaze, embarrassed. He didn’t question Haruka’s motives. From Rei’s educated guessing, it was likely his need to be near his childhood friend had strengthened considerably, at least until the shock wore off and he was again assured of his presence, but it was also likely that since he knew how clingy Nagisa got, they could all sleep knowing Rei physically wouldn’t be able to get up and try to practise by himself again. Either way, Rei had no right to question whatever motives Haruka had. He simply hung his head in shame and accepted what he was told.

“It’s not because I don’t want to share with you, Rei,” Nagisa had confided to Rei’s back the first night they had to share. “It’s just that Haru always spends his time with Mako and I wanted a turn.”

Rei didn’t say anything about how childish that sounded. Rather, he hunched into himself and burned with embarrassment. On top of everything else, he’d managed to take away something important to Nagisa.

Eyes cracking open, Rei looked through the dark at the slightly fuzzy image of his hand resting in front of him. The thoughts in his head were beginning to pool. Before, all Rei had had to do was meet his own expectations. His parents seemed satisfied with his grades and his track bests, and his team mates never had anything to complain about. The coach would encourage him, but he had no personal reason to spur Rei on – he was one of many students he was pushing to do their best, and a few words of encouragement was all he could give before his attention would turn to the next.

Now it was different. There was a new weight on him that was other people’s eyes. Other people’s expectations. It wasn’t as if Rei hadn’t wanted to beat others in track competitions before, or impress the coach or his parents, but now it was different. Now he had other people who wanted him to do his best, with an intimate reason called friendship, and the determination Rei felt at not wanting to let any one of them down was starting to get to him. He’d never felt such a drive to succeed before, and certainly hadn’t felt such a huge drop called failure waiting for him if he fell. It was exhausting. And it was keeping him awake.

Round and round the thoughts went, threatening him with disappointed looks, with people turning away from him, with the humiliation of the failure waiting for him. Rei shifted despite himself, toes curling tight. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to embarrassing himself – hell, that was something he did on a daily basis – but rather, this time, with such an emotional attachment, he didn’t know how to deal with letting other people down.

“Rei?”

A voice coming out of the silence startled him – he wouldn’t be able to feign sleep after that.

“Are you awake?”

Of course Nagisa would ask anyway.

“Yes,” Rei answered, aware of the fatigue in his own voice. With some effort he rolled himself onto his back, letting his head tip just enough for him to see Nagisa staring over at him.

There was a long pause, wherein they both simply looked at each other. Or rather, Rei looked for a mere few seconds before the eye contact seemed too much, and he flicked his gaze to the ceiling of the tent.

“Can’t sleep?” Nagisa asked, his voice low and lazy, devoid of the usual explosive cheer but still somehow laced with a smile.

“No.”

How monotonous. The mocking whirl of thoughts threw a ‘you’re so boring’ out at him, and Rei almost flinched, wondering again how Nagisa wasn’t tired of him. Or that maybe he was, he was just trying not to hurt Rei’s feelings by continuing to act the same with him. Nagisa was a nice person, and he got along with everyone. It would be easy to feign the same friendly attitude he shared with anyone who asked; it was practically a habit.

“Why are you frowning, Rei?”

Rei blinked, unaware of his brows knitting together. Another thing to add to the list of undesirable traits about himself. How uncool.

“You’re thinking too much, aren’t you?”

He didn’t have to look aside – and squint – to see the smile on Nagisa’s face. It was present in his voice. Rei let out a small breath that sounded a lot like a sigh as the sound of shuffling appeared next to him. Nagisa’s heat slowly seeped into him, still a few inches apart, but close enough for Rei to know he was there. What Rei didn’t expect was for Nagisa’s face to appear above his own, pushed up onto his elbow and chin propped in hand.

“Aren’t you?” Nagisa repeated, looking down.

Rei stared back up. His mouth opened to reply, but Nagisa cut him off again.

“Sorry for drawing on you, by the way.” He grinned, shifting himself to presumably get more comfortable balanced on his elbow. “You’re not mad about it are you?”

“Don’t ask a question and then cut off the answer, Nagisa,” Rei murmured without thinking, an automatic response.

“Oh, sorry.”

“I’m not mad,” he answered anyway. Replying to the first question seemed harder, somehow. “Though it wasn’t exactly the highlight of my week.”

Still better than nearly drowning, his mind told him. His toes curled again.

Nagisa let out a breathy sound like a laugh, and Rei looked down.

“So what are you thinking about? Rei?”

Another long pause.

The silence of the outside world, accompanied by the sea breeze faintly rustling the tent surrounded them. Nothing could be heard from the next tent, both occupants most likely asleep, and Rei wondered if they could be heard even just whispering. He kept his voice low regardless.

“It’s nothing,” he said lamely.

“Are you thinking about the other night?” Nagisa didn’t even pretend to believe him.

You answered for me again, Nagisa, Rei couldn’t help but think.

He struggled not to turn his face and run away from the issue. It was Nagisa, he told himself, Nagisa still somehow likes you despite everything. _You hope_ , his inner monologue added.

“Somewhat,” Rei admitted, keeping his eyes down, unable to look at the other’s gentle expression.

“You know it’s all forgiven and forgotten by now, right?” Nagisa said, voice quiet. “Everyone’s having fun and not even thinking about it anymore, you know.”

Rei recalled the cowing looks that Haruka sometimes shot in his direction and silently begged to differ, but he kept it to himself.

“I know.” He tried to believe his own words.

“You’re having fun too, right?”

“Mn.”

“Right?”

“Yes.”

They both fell quiet again, the conversation lingering in the air. It seemed to be a resolution, but Rei didn’t feel the slightest bit reassured. Instead of anxious, now he just felt like a dead weight. He let himself look up, and Nagisa was still staring down at him. Rei wasn’t in the right state of mind – his heart thudded almost painfully hard against his chest, and when he opened his mouth to try and break the growing silence, all that came out was a hitched breath.

A touch, light as a feather, ran down the side of his face, the warmth of a palm pressing against his jaw, fingers brushing his cheek. He spoke a single word, and it came out in a shudder.

“Nagisa—-”

Lips covered his before the final syllable had fully sounded, and took any last breath he had right out of his body. Rei’s eyes flickered shut, his hands reaching out and finding Nagisa’s shirt, fingers gently clasping the material. A soft separation and a harder renewal, and Nagisa was sucking on his lower lip – Rei opened his mouth and welcomed Nagisa inside, greeting him lightly with his own tongue, breath caught in his nose, escaping in shaking huffs. He felt like he was melting down into the sleeping mat beneath him, the weight of his thoughts rising away from him.

The first time they had kissed it had been so brief that when Rei got home later he questioned the reality of it. The time after that Nagisa had bitten Rei’s lip and Rei had flinched and headbutted Nagisa. The time after that lasted a good five minutes before they had to breathe, and by that time Rei was already embarrassingly aroused. Nagisa had touched him lightly through his legskin and he’d yelped and fled to the showers to douse himself in cold water – it was a good thing really, since the upperclassmen came through the door ten seconds later.

After that they’d fooled around at each other’s houses – though ‘fooled around’ seemed an altogether too innocent a phrase for how adventurous they got when they were alone – where Rei was confident enough to actually initiate a kiss. At least, he had been until one of Nagisa’s sisters, who was home from university for a few days, had burst in on them when Rei was missing his shirt and Nagisa’s hands were exploring him a little desperately – Nagisa said the next day that he’d convinced her it was swim club related, but Rei wasn’t so sure, and he was quietly relieved when he found she wouldn’t be home for another few months at least.

All these embarrassing memories, and yet, somehow, Nagisa still wasn’t disgusted with him. Nagisa’s hand crept down his throat, fingers dipping into the space between his collarbones before roaming across his chest, rubbing gently over a nipple through his shirt. Rei let out a soft noise into the other’s mouth, his thoughts vanishing into a fog of more present embarrassment as the wet sounds of their kiss and the short snatches of breath resounded loudly in his ears. Would the other two be able to hear them? His face seemed to set on fire at the thought, heat travelling all the way through him – he didn’t even notice Nagisa’s hand pushing under his blanket and running down his stomach until it was cupping between his legs, and Rei inhaled sharply.

He should have flinched and broken the kiss and whispered for him to stop, the others might hear him, but instead, suddenly, blessedly devoid of thought, Rei’s legs dropped open wider, hips canting into the touch. Nagisa seemed to flare at the reaction, and kissed Rei harder, delving further into his mouth.

Nagisa palmed against him and Rei seemed to dissolve even more – the blood in him didn’t seem to know whether to rush to his face or his groin, and along with his face burning and his head spinning, he felt himself twitch under Nagisa’s touch. It probably wasn’t supposed to end up this way – the kiss was probably just supposed to be a kiss, a simple sign of affection, but now neither of them seemed to want to stop even with their friends within very-obvious-hearing distance.

“Nagisa—-” Rei tried to start, but the blonde either didn’t hear him or ignored him, sinking his teeth into Rei’s lower lip and tugging slowly. His hand squeezed and Rei screwed his eyes shut, unable to bite down on his own lip and stem the sound that escaped him.

“Do you want Haru and Mako to hear you, Rei?” Nagisa was grinning again. The inflection of his voice was playful, but under it was the darker mischief you could see glinting in his eyes if you looked at the right time.

“No,” Rei hissed, trying not to squirm as he started growing hard under Nagisa’s shifting hand. “Please don’t…”

He didn’t know what he was asking for, and he trailed off, dragging the blanket off his body and pushing it aside before returning his hands to Nagisa, who threw a leg over him, between his own, and leaned down to kiss him again. Rei’s startled sound was muffled by Nagisa’s lips when he felt the other’s fingers rub against the head of his cock through his clothing.

“You’re getting so hard, Rei,” Nagisa breathed out, almost laughing, right against Rei’s lips. “Are you into that? Getting caught?”

“I’m not!”

“Then, Rei, keep your voice down,” Nagisa teased, while his fingers simultaneously found the outline of Rei’s length and ran a gentle line from head to base.

Rei drew in a breath, letting his eyes fall shut – he knew Nagisa was watching his face, and it flustered him. He tried not to, but his arm raised seemingly of it’s own accord, draping itself across his face to hide his expression. It must be so unattractive, so gross and glazed and it certainly wasn’t something he was willing to show Nagisa so easily – he didn’t want him to be disgusted by anything more, it was already too much.

His breathing caught in his throat. He just wanted to hold onto Nagisa so desperately.

Rei’s free hand reached up, blindly, until his fingers found the other’s side, twitching down to his hip, a single finger finding the exposed skin between the waistband of his shorts and his loose-fitting shirt. He was warm. He was so warm.

“Rei.” Nagisa’s voice wavered for the first time. “Can we take them off?”

With only the smallest hesitation, Rei nodded his head. Nagisa’s fingers closed over his waistband, and he obediently lifted his hips so that the shorts he slept in as well as his underwear could be dragged down – more like clumsily yanked, bit by bit – his thighs, Nagisa shifting down to follow them towards Rei’s ankles. A fresh colour rose to his cheeks when he felt his dick spring up, and he unconsciously brought his legs together again. Raising his arm just enough to look down, he watched as his clothing was unceremoniously thrown aside, and Nagisa, on his knees by Rei’s shins, pushed down his own and almost sighed with relief when his cock was released.

Rei swallowed. Nagisa’s body wasn’t unknown to him, but it still wasn’t entirely familiar either. The part of his hip bones that was always hidden under swimwear – Rei had nervously traced them with his fingers, brushed his lips over them with Nagisa’s fingers twisted into his hair. The coarse hair on his groin – Nagisa had taken Rei’s hand and pushed his fingers through it on its way further south, on more than one occasion. The hard line of his erection – Rei had felt its weight on his tongue, felt its heat as Rei held his thighs together and Nagisa fucked the tight space between them.

“Should I come closer so you can see better, Rei?”

He twisted his arm back into place across his eyes, cringing at the teasing laughter in Nagisa’s words. He’d been caught.

“No, don’t do that, I want you to look!” Nagisa said, before realising his voice was raising and dropping back to a whisper. “And I want to see your face.”

“Ngh,” was all Rei could manage in return.

There was more shuffling and rustling – and the sound of a zipper – before Nagisa’s heat reappeared, and forced Rei’s legs apart so it could situate itself between them. Rei didn’t say anything, or even allow himself to look when Nagisa took his hand and something like cold gel was squirted onto his fingers and his fingers pressed into his palm. He’d stopped asking why Nagisa carried it around with him. The only answer he got was to ‘not sweat the small stuff’.

A hiss escaped his gritted teeth and a shiver ran down his spine knowing what he was being asked – told – to do. He brought his legs up, tipping his head to hide it further in the crook of his elbow, and Nagisa leaned forward between him, the weight of his cock dropping lightly against Rei’s.

Inhaling as steadily as he could, Rei let his hand be guided down, and he could almost feel the look on Nagisa’s face when he flinched at the first touch of Nagisa’s dick.

“Here, Rei,” Nagisa said lightly, as if simply passing him something across the table instead of curling Rei’s hand around both of their erections and squeezing them together until Rei whimpered and Nagisa let out a muffled keening sound.

Rei didn’t need Nagisa to guide him as his fingers twitched, trying to keep both of them pressed together. He dragged his hand down, and up, and a sweet sensation rolled through him – Nagisa’s weight pushed further into him, and he rocked his hips gently against the movement. His hand jerked awkwardly, too hard against the gentle lull of their bodies and both of them gasped.

Nagisa almost laughed, his breath pouring over his lips in unsteady quivers as he reprimanded Rei.

“Sh,” he whispered, trembling with held back laughter that quickly turned to a stifled groan as Rei’s hand moved more fluidly around them. “You’re too noisy, Rei…”

Rei didn’t bother replying. He bit his lip instead, focusing on his hand and Nagisa’s heat and the hard throb of Nagisa’s cock held slick against his own. He felt light-headed, incoherent, barely comprehending Nagisa’s words. He’d forgotten everything, and the mind-numbing pleasure had never felt so perfect.

He wanted to kiss Nagisa. He wished their height difference didn’t exist, and then that moment really would be perfect. A hot, wet kiss that stole his breath and he’d be completely lost.

Rei worked his hand around them, hips responding when Nagisa rolled against him. He was shivering, but he didn’t know – all he knew was the pleasure tightening his muscles and the heat seeping through him, making his head light, and Nagisa, Nagisa, Nagisa. He felt his shirt being pushed up his chest, heard Nagisa murmuring his name, and Rei grit his teeth, arching his back as he felt himself rising higher towards his peak.

“Rei,” Nagisa breathed, “Rei, isn’t this… Isn’t this like we’re doing it?”

Rei’s hand came to a slow stop over their heads, unable to let go of the pressure holding them together. Nagisa had said this once before, when he was fucking Rei’s thighs in Rei’s bed in the middle of the night while his parents were out at a fancy hotel on a business do. (Rei had since learned that that was called intercrural sex and there was in fact been a better angle that they could have done it at and he had memorised the theory to apply the next time it happened.)

This time was different though. This time seemed to imply a lot more.

“We can’t…” Rei raised his arm off his face just the barest amount, flushing to the tips of his ears at the fuzzy outline of Nagisa’s heavy-lidded gaze down at him. He didn’t finish his sentence. He didn’t explain that Makoto and Haruka were almost certain to hear them, and not to mention he didn’t exactly expect his first time to be in a tent in the middle of nowhere.

Nagisa’s hands fell to his chest, running his palms up until they swept across his pectorals as if looking for breasts. Fingers lightly pinched either nipple, rolling them in a torturously slow circle until Rei flinched, back arching up off the ground, his arm slapping over his mouth in favour of recovering his eyes.

“You can be quiet, can’t you, Rei?” Nagisa’s voice sounded like silk and chocolate and every other gross cliché he could think of, but it still sent a shiver like a quake down his spine, panting into his own fingers. “Aren’t you good? You can do it, can’t you?”

Rei’s mind was hazy. From far away, something was telling him this little demon was manipulating him like he always did, but the rest of him was too hot to care even a little. Nagisa always knew what to say to him, and he’d learnt new tricks in their time alone.

“You look so nice already, Rei,” he continued in that low voice, something like teasing right on the tip of his tongue. “I know you’ll look amazing when I put it in you…”

Praise. He was being praised. He was being praised and it felt so good that his hands went limp – one fell on his naked stomach, and the other slipped away enough to let the harsh sounds of his hitching breath escape into the air. His legs too became more pliable, and he didn’t offer any resistance when Nagisa pushed them back against his chest, exposing him completely.

“Wow, you’re so flexible,” Nagisa crowed under his breath. “Isn’t that incredible, Rei? You’re really amazing, aren’t you?”

“N-Nagisa…” Rei twitched at the stammer of his own voice, but he was verging on uncaring – Nagisa was praising him. Nagisa still thought he was beautiful. Nagisa still wanted him.

The buzz of white noise that made up his current thought process dissolved into nothingness, and he tried to spread his legs wider, as if that would give Nagisa his answer.

The blonde smiled slowly, expression widening into a grin. He barely murmured something, but Rei couldn’t hear it. He tilted his head back, swallowing hard against the sensation that was building in his head, a feeling like his ears needed to pop. Bringing him back to reality a moment later were Nagisa’s fingers, cold with lube, probing at his asshole, slipping over the rim back and forth as if to soothe him.

When one pushed inside, Rei breathed out to calm himself. It went in with only a little resistance, and made his legs feel fuzzy and weak. A little movement from Nagisa’s wrist and Rei grit back the sound threatening to leave his mouth. It seemed like forever before Nagisa retracted, and started to push another finger in. It was harder, this time, and the two digits sank in slower, Rei once again covering his mouth to attempt to calm the sound of his erratic breath.

This was the furthest they had ever got before. Nagisa’s mouth on the head of his cock, sucking gently as he slowly finger-fucked at the tension that was Rei’s ass. Rei had come suddenly and messily, and he trembled afterwards, unable to even speak. Nagisa was fascinated. Then he knelt astride Rei’s head, put a hand in his hair and fucked his own hand until he came on Rei’s dazed face.

“You’re really tight,” Nagisa said, his voice growing unsteady. “It’s gonna be so good, Rei.”

They’d looked it up together at Nagisa’s request. Rei was certain Nagisa asked for Rei’s own benefit, since he was normally the type to just gung-ho his way into things without much thought, and though his face burnt, he appreciated the gesture. It was at that point Rei realised that unless Nagisa himself wanted to spread his legs for Rei, Rei would be the one on his back with his legs in the air. It injured his pride a little, but for the most part, he didn’t really care. He felt needy when it came to Nagisa, and it was a confusing and complex feeling – something his prior solitude had never let him experience.

Rei didn’t tell Nagisa that he read further up on the topic after Nagisa had gone home.

“Rei, you’ll be good and tell me if it hurts, right?”

Nodding, he flicked his eyes down – if the world had been unfocused before, now everything seemed to be under a hazy frosted glass, and he could see Nagisa’s arm moving before he felt his fingers push back into him and send a fresh wave of fire through his body. He gasped under his hand and his toes curled when Nagisa only repeated himself, seemingly looking up at Rei’s face, but Rei couldn’t even be sure any more.

Something began to stretch him wider, and the uncomfortable dull burn expanded through his hips. Oh, Rei thought absently, barely able to string together the words, that’s three fingers now, is it? They’d read that this wasn’t entirely necessary, but the moan that came from Nagisa when Rei’s head tilted back, mouth wide open and unable to even make a sound, seemed to explain it all.

“Rei,” Nagisa whined, fingers retreating to Rei’s very entrance, “Rei, can I p-put it in now?”

It won’t fit, Rei thought; it definitely won’t fit. He found his head nodding all the same, and after a brief few seconds, something new pressed up against him.

“Nagisa,” Rei said, forgetting himself and raising his voice to a normal level.

The pressure against him intensified, and his breath seemed to stop altogether, locked firmly in the back of his throat. It got harder, and harder, until it started to sink into him and Rei couldn’t be sure he didn’t black out for a second. He tensed from his toes to his jaw, and the clamp of his muscles around even the smallest breach made him flinch in pain. Even Nagisa hissed.

“Rei, r-relax—-”

“We should switch,” Rei heard himself saying, voice an babbling murmur. “If I straddle you the force of gravity on my weight will allow you to go in easier, that’s what I read, and then if I tip my hips forward at an angle of—-”

“Rei!” Nagisa pulled out what little he’d got in, and Rei stopped talking in favour of exhaling in a sharp burst. “You looked all this up?”

“Yes,” Rei answered mindlessly, a twinge of embarrassment showing up after a few seconds delay. He pushed himself onto his elbows, wondering if he could even hold himself upright as his head swam. “Please lie down, Nagisa.”

Nagisa laughed, giddy, and flopped onto his back by Rei’s side, instantly raising his hands into the air to reach for the other. Rei sat himself up, swayed briefly, before turning and dropping his leg almost drunkenly over Nagisa’s hips. Hands found themselves in his shirt and he obediently raised his arms when Nagisa started to tug it off him – Rei slumped a little to allow for the height difference and when Nagisa’s dick rubbed against the space between his ass cheeks, he thanked the muffled confines of his shirt around his head for holding back his sound. Soon his shirt was thrown aside somewhere, and Rei looked down at Nagisa’s outlines. There was something like a smile on his face – something like want, and need, and Rei’s stomach tightened.

He reached under him, finding Nagisa’s slick cock – there was no condom, but he belatedly thought it was a bit late to ask about it now – and adjusting himself to what he hoped was about the right angle. He couldn’t think straight. Holding Nagisa in place beneath him, Rei lowered himself to press the tip against his entrance. His exit. It wasn’t really supposed to be an entrance, was it—-

“Rei,” Nagisa said, almost giggling, “Rei’s gonna ride me. We’re gonna actually do it and Rei’s gonna ride me.”

“Please stop … that,” Rei said in return, unable to force conviction into his voice.

His thighs were shaking already. Nagisa’s hands were tracing down his chest, finding a place to rest against his hips, and Rei started to sit down. He closed his eyes, forcing his body to follow his mind’s lead and stop thinking about it and relax, and to a degree, it listened. He sank down quicker than he expected, choking on his breath when half of Nagisa seemed to be inside him and his hips felt numb with the stretch. Raising himself with his shaking legs, Rei sat down again with a little more effort, a little more of Nagisa’s dick sinking inside him.

His hearing seemed to narrow to tiny points, only letting in the sound of his and Nagisa’s breath and the clipped, held back groaning – the sounds were like a gale inside his head, enough to make him dizzy. He felt oversensitive, like every tremor of his body was rippling through every nerve ending, like a burn and an itch all under his skin at once.

Rei’s legs gave out at once and he sat down heavily, taking all of Nagisa inside in one swift, unintentional movement. He bit his own tongue to stop the yelp escaping him, and he tasted the copper sting of blood. He felt Nagisa’s fingers digging hard into his hips more than he heard Nagisa’s own stifled cry, because all Rei could do was feel. There was too much of it. It was too much. It didn’t hurt much, it just felt like it was too much, which, all at once, it was.

He lifted himself up, barely, a little more, and then it felt like there was too little. There was an empty space inside him where Nagisa should be, and when he dropped back down to refill it, a less horrific burn spread through him.

Nagisa was more or less helpless beneath him. All he could do was look up at the most incredible expression he’d ever seen on Rei’s face and try not to come – Rei’s weight on him was heavy in the most satisfying way possible, and he took a twisted pleasure in having got Rei to come this far more or less of his own volition. He groaned weakly when Rei started riding him. He moved slowly, but he started arching his spine with every movement, feeling each drag of the smooth, tight slide out against his inner walls, and each hot, tight squeeze as he sank back down.

Rei reached out blindly, eyes half open, watching the blur that was Nagisa beneath him. A hand caught his, and then the same happened with the other, and Rei used Nagisa’s grip to support himself as he raised himself up, voice catching in his throat with each downward stroke. He rolled his hips, either reciting methods in his mind or just doing what made him feel good, but either way it was a sight to watch.

Nagisa traced the other boy’s body with his eyes, watching his abandoned cock – still slick with lube and now wet with precome – bounce with each of Rei’s movements. Muscles tensed and relaxed in his arms and stomach and legs, and Nagisa watched in admiration until his concentration short circuited and he lost himself in the simple thought of ‘I’m fucking Rei’ that was surging through his body.

Rei flinched when Nagisa bucked up into him unexpectedly, tensing and feeling so Nagisa so firmly fit inside of him, he came, mind devoiding completely of thought. His muscles spasmed around Nagisa’s cock, and Nagisa, already close to his limit, orgasmed so hard it was like it was ripped right out of his spine.

The sounds of their breathing, harsh and laboured, returned to them, and with some effort to keep himself up long enough to pull off the other, Rei raised himself off Nagisa with a flicker of his eyes, before collapsing on his side next to the other.

Nagisa just tried to breathe. His mind was a mess. He breathed for what felt like a long time before he’d come down enough to turn his head to Rei, who seemed to be struggling to hold onto consciousness, eyes losing focus.

Nagisa laughed, a raw sound in the back of his throat.

“Are you still thinking too much, Rei?”

Rei didn’t answer, and instead passed out, totally unaware of what he’d been losing sleep over.


End file.
